


House

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	House

Clint rubbed his wet eyes as he stood in the middle of the main room of the A-frame cabin and turned slowly in a circle as he looked-up at the loft; this was the fifteenth house that the realtor had shown him and this one finally felt like home.


End file.
